Moon Knight
Moon Knight is a fictional character appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Moon Knight is empowered by Khonshu, the Egyptian god of the Moon. This gives him superhuman strength whenever there's a full moon. Besides that, he is an expert at boxing and martial arts and a great combat strategist and uses a wide variety of weapons in his fight against crime, such as bolas, nunchakus, shurikens, boomerangs, tranquilizer darts, a grappling hook, and a staff made of Vibranium. Moon Knight is an ally of both the Avengers and Spider-Man. Appearances ''Avengers Assemble He makes a cameo in the episode "Avengers World" among the heroes the Avengers planned to recruit in their expansion program. Moon Knight fully appears in the episode "Beyond" where the pyramid he is guarding ends up in the Battleworld domain of Egyptia. When Captain America and Black Widow enter the pyramid and reunite with Iron Man, they fight a mind-controlled Moon Knight and an army of sand-powered mummies to claim a certain orb that he is guarding. After a lengthy battle, Iron Man destroys the device controlling Moon Knight as he helps to finish off the remaining mummies. When Captain America thanks him for his help and states that they would need more soldiers in battle, Moon Knight states that he has to keep the evils locked in the pyramid from being freed. Before leaving with Iron Man and Black Widow, Captain America states that the offer still stands when he is ready. Ultimate Spider-Man Moon Knight makes a guest appearance in the show. This version is shown to follow the advice of the Moon, but there is no mentioning of Khonshu. He is first seen chasing after Frances Beck where Spider-Man saves her while house-sitting for Doctor Strange. After figuring out that Frances Beck is the daughter of Mysterio and recalling Doctor Strange's "The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend" quote, Spider-Man works with Moon Knight in order to take out the female Mysterio. Using a special wand from a restricted room in the Sanctum Sanctorum at the Moon's advice, Moon Knight impales the Mysterio helmet with it. After Spider-Man extracts Quentin Beck and Frances Beck from the helmet before they are doomed, Moon Knight joins Spider-Man, Aunt May, Quentin Beck, and Frances Beck into having dinner. In the final scene, Moon Knight cracks a comment about Spider-Man talking to people who aren't there just like he cracked comments about Moon Knight talking to the Moon. Trivia *Avengers Assemble'' and Ultimate Spider-Man mark the first animated appearances of Moon Knight. Gallery ''Avengers Assemble'' and Ultimate Spider-Man Avenger Recruits AA.png Moon Knight USM VS 6 5.png Moon Knight 01.png Moon Knight 02.png Moon Knight 03.png Moon Knight 04.png Moon Knight 05.png Moon Knight 06.png Moon Knight 07.png Moon Knight 08.png Moon Knight 09.png Moon Knight 10.png Moon Knight 11.png Moon Knight 12.png Moon Knight 13.png Moon Knight 14.png Moon Knight 15.png Moon Knight 16.png Moon Knight 17.png Moon Knight 18.png Moon Knight 19.png Moon Knight And Spiderman.jpg Comics 1546254-4388 moonknightd.jpg Moon Knight Vol 5 3 Stegman Variant Textless.jpg Video Games MOONKNIGHT-CoC.png|Moon Knight in Marvel: Contest of Champions Marc Spector (Earth-12131) 001.png|Moon Knight in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Miscellaneous Moon Knight LACC POP.jpg Moon Knight Classic POP.png Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Males Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Jewish characters Category:Moon Knight characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Upcoming characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Acquired characters